Pilih aku, Naruto!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Deidara yang mengetahui adiknya 'Naruto' direbutkan oleh para keenam 'SEME' yaitu: Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sai. mengajukan persyaratan untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dari salah satu keenam 'SEME' itu. dan Kyuubi kakak pertama Naruto mempunyai rencana licik kepada keenam 'SEME' itu. Ahh tentu Deidara ikut dalam rencana ini. Chap 3 up-date.
1. Persyaratan

_**Pilih aku, Naruto!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, SaiNaru , Sasodei, Itakyuu**_

_**Sumarry: Deidara yang mengetahui adiknya 'Naruto' direbutkan oleh para keenam 'SEME' yaitu: Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sai. mengajukan persyaratan untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dari salah satu keenam 'SEME' itu. dan Kyuubi kakak pertama Naruto mempunyai rencana licik kepada keenam 'SEME' itu. Ahh tentu Deidara ikut dalam rencana ini.**_

_**Sasu,Naru,Kiba,Neji,Shika,Sai,Gaara: 15 tahun**_

Deidara: 17 tahun

Kyuubi: 18 tahun

Itachi dan Sasori: 20 tahun  


**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~(^.^)~**

Di sebuah Café sederhana ada tujuh pemuda sedang menatap bosan kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ahh ralat sebenarnya hanya lima orang yang menatap bosan dan dua orang yang hanya menatap datar.(Author: jadi smua ada delapan orang ya.)

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau diam terus? dan kenapa kau menyuruh kami datang ke Café ini?" Tanya pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang bernama Kiba.

"Dan kenapa kau mengajak Dei-nii?, tidak seperti biasanya…Hhhoooaammm…" sambung pemuda berambut nanas sambil menguap lebar yang kita ketahui bernama Shikamaru (Author: untung aja kagak ada lalat..XD). Pemuda yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan dari Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Pemuda pirang jabrik yang bernama Naruto hanya diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hingga, pemuda berambut panjang dikuncir kuda keatas menyisakan sedikit rambut dan berponi tail yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto a.k.a Deidara memecahkan keheningan.

"Hhh~ baiklah biar aku yang menjelaskannya un..." Deidara menghela napas sejenak. "Jadi gini…"

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Deidara POV#**

"Huft… lelahnya un…" yahh aku sangat lelah hari ini un, harus beres-beres Rumah sendirian. Yah, karena sekolah sedang libur jadi, aku liburan dirumah deh.

Oh ya kenalkan aku Namikaze Deidara anak kedua dari keluarga Namikaze, umur ku 17 . Aku mempunyai seorang kakak dan adik. Kalau, adikku bernama Namikaze Naruto, umurnya 15 beda dua tahun dengan ku. warna rambutku pirang secerah matahri mirip sekali dengan dia, hanya saja rambutnya jabrik, sedangkan aku panjang dan sering aku kuncir kuda dan menyisakan sedikit rambut dan berponi tail, warna mata ku biru laut, sedangkan dia biru langit yang indah.

Dan kakak ku bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, umurnya 18. Kalau dia mirip dengan Kaasan sedangkan adik ku dan aku mirip dengan Tousan. Rambutnya berwarna merah keorange-orangean yang panjang. Matanya berwarna merah rubby.

kulihat jam yang ada ditangan ku sudah menunjukan pukul 12:30 PM. 'Mungkin Naruto sudah pulang dari sekolahnya un…' batinku. aku berjalan keruang tamu tetapi aku langsung berhenti ketika ada suara ketukan pintu.

**TOK…TOK…TOK'**

'Tuh kan dugaan ku tepat un…tapi kenapa cepat sekali tidak seperti biasanya un?' batinku heran. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku kearah pintu.

**TOK…TOK…TOK'**

**TOK…TOK…TOK'**

"Iya sabaarrrrr un…." Teriak ku. 'Nih anak kagak bisa sabar apa un?' batin ku kesal. Ku bukakan pintu dengan cepat .

**'CKLEK'**

"Baka apakah kau tidak bisa sab—"

**'BRUK'**

"ADUHHHH UUN…" akupun megaduh kesakitan saat punggung ku mencium lantai. Ternyata adikku langsung menindih ku sampai aku terjatuh un. Memang hari libur yang sial un.

"BAKA kenapa kau menindih ku sih un?" omel ku padanya.

"Go-gomen ne…Dei-nii" dia segera bangkit dari tubuh ku dan duduk bersimpuh dihadapan ku. Akupun membenarkan posisi ku, duduk.

Ku lihat keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, dia terus menunduk. Tubuhnya begertar, kedua tangannya mencengkeram celananya sangat kuat. Aku pun menjadi khawatir.

"Naruto Kau kenapa un?" tanya ku khawatir.

"De-dei-nii A-aku ta-takut…" suaranya terdengar sangat begetar.

"Takut apa un? Apakah kau dikerjai oleh Si Pantat Ayam, Si Panda, Si Rusa, Si Pecinta anjing, Si kakaknya Hinata-chan, atau Si Orang Gila yang tersenyum gak jelas?" tanya ku edan. Abis aku malas sih nyebutin nama teman-temannya dia un XD. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan membuat ku mengernyitkan dahi.

"A-a-aku ma-mau d-di tembak Dei-nii…"

"UAAAPPAAA?" teriak ku histeris sambil menatapnya hororr. "Si-siapa yang mau menembak mu?" sambung ku lagi.

"Ki-kiba, Ne-neji, Shi-shikamaru, Sa-sai. tetapi, dia mau menembak hati ku Dei-nii… aku takut Dei-nii" katanya sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

Aku mencoba mencerna perkataan adik ku. Dan setelah aku berhasil mencerna perkataannya ternyata—.

**'BLETAK'**

Aku menjitak kepala kuningnya. Hingga kepalanya benjol.

"Ittaiii, Dei-nii kenapa kau menjitak ku sih?" tanyanya sambil meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau itu bodoh atau polos sih un? Kau tahu mereka itu menyatakan cinta pada mu bukan mau menembak mu Baka…" omel ku pada bocah polos dihadapan ku ini. 'Gara-gara keoverprotektivan mu Kyuu, Naruto jadi polos tahu…' dumelku pada kakak ku didalam hati.

"HAH? APA?" teriaknya didepan muka ku.

"Ck, jangan teriak didepan muka ku bodoh…" semprot ku sewot.

"Ja-jadi dia menyatakan cinta?" tanyanya. Kulihat ada semburat merah dipipinya. 'Haahh, padahal dia tidak mengerti cinta.. tapi, kenapa pipinya merah?' batin ku bingung.

"Iya, besok sekolah mu liburkan un?" tanya ku.

"Iya Dei-nii… tadi Kyuu-nii juga bilang padaku kalo dia juga besok libur…" Ahh— ya aku lupa memang aku dan adik ku ini satu sekolah hanya saja aku dan kyuu satu gedung yang sama sedangkan dia digedung lain.

"Baiklah , besok telpon teman mu yang menembak mu dan suruh dia datang ke Café langganan kita, ahh dan jangan lupa Si Panda dan Si Pantat Ayam juga disuruh ikut un" kata ku sambil berdiri dan mau beranjak pergi menuju kamar ku.

"Baiklah… Oh ya, Dei-nii tadaimaaa…" katanya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau telat Naru-chan… Okaeri un" kata ku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya dan mengelus-ngelus punggungku yang masih terasa sakit. 'Khu…khu…khu besok akan ada permainan baru un…!' batin ku licik. Ku sadari seringaian licik sudah terpampang diwajah ku yang super tampan ini. (Author: Ck,ck,ck, narsis sekali kau Dei.)

**Deidara POV END#**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya un…" kata Deidara nyengir . sementara yang jadi pendengarnya malah sweatdroped dan pundung karena Deidara memanggil nama mereka dengan nistanya minus Naruto dan sirambut panjang berwarna coklat a.k.a Neji.

'Kenapa aku dipanggil pantat ayam?' batin pemuda raven miris a.k.a Sasuke tetap memakai topeng stoicnya.

'Kenpa aku dipanggil Rusa? Memangnya aku mirip apa? Mendokusei' batin Shikamaru miris juga.

'Fufufu untung aku tidak dipanggil yang aneh-aneh…' batin pemuda berambut coklat panjang a.k.a Neji sambil berkaca ria dengan narsisnya yang entah dari mana dia dapetnya tuh kaca. Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrope ngeliat Neji kaya begitu

'Kenapa aku dipanggil Panda? Semirip itukah aku sama Panda?' batin pemuda rambut merah miris a.k.a Gaara sambil ngeliatin boneka Panda yang lagi dipeluk ama anak kecil.

'Dasar Dei-nii aku kan emang pecinta anjing…' batin Kiba sambil ngelus-ngelus anjing putih a.k.a akamaru yang ada disampingnya dan Author gak tau kapan tuh anjing muncul (geplaked).

'Yang lain sih masih mendingan, nah aku dibilang orang gila…' batin pemuda berambut eboni a.k.a Sai sambil pundung dikolong meja(?).

"Ehem…" dehem Deidara supaya acara pundung-pundungannya berhenti.

"Hn, kenapa aku dan si Panda ini disuruh datang kesini? " tanya Sasuke dengan topeng stoicnya. Sementara yang dipanggil Panda menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Dan kami tidak menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto?" sambung Gaara.

"Ck, kalian ini gengsi sekali! aku tahu kalian juga suka sama Naruto 'kan, aku tahu dari Itachi dan Sasori un…" kata Deidara sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar perkataan dari Deidara pemuda yang lainnya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke dan Gaara minus Naruto, Deidara, Sasuke, Gaara. Merasa ditatap tajam oleh pemuda lainnya Sasuke dan Gaara merasa risih.

"Apa?/Apa?" ucap Sasuke dan Gaara ketus barengan ditambah deathglare.

Semua pemuda itu langsung menatap Deidara lagi. Ck,Ck,Ck… dasar bilang aja takut (ditaboked)

'Damn! Ku bunuh kau Itachi…!/Sial! Ku bunuh kau Sasori…!' batin Sasuke dan Gaara barengan. Aura hitam keluar ditubuh mereka, membuat orang bergidik ngeri.

**Sementara itu…**

"Chi, kenapa ya aku punya firasat buruk?" tanya pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Sasori.

"Hn…aku juga merasa seperti itu, kenapa ya?" kata pemuda bermbut hitam yang di kuncir kebelakang a.k.a Itachi.

"entahlah, sudah lebih baik kita perhatikan dosen saja… kau ngajakin bicara mulu, aku jadi tidak konsen 'kan… " kata Sasori edan.

'Ck, bkannya dia duluan yang ngajakin bicara' batin Itachi dan Author sweatdrope.

* * *

"Nah karena adik ku terlalu polos un… dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan kalian un…" jelas Deidara sambil meminum jus jeruk yang sedari tadi dia pesan. Orang yang di bicarakan hanya diam dan meminum jus jeruk yang juga di pesannya tadi karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakaknya dan teman-temannya.

semua hanya mengangguk. "ahh aku punya persyaratan untuk kalian apakah kalian mau?" tanya Deidara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Syaratnya adalah kalian harus mendapatkan hati Naruto un, tetapi dengan cara sehat! Kalau kalian semua tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto terpaksa dompet dan kunci kendaraan kalian harus ada ditangan ku…" kata deidara sambil menyeringai.

"tetapi, dari salah satu kalian yang bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto akan aman… bagaimana un?" sambung Deidara. Ternyata Deidara adalah orang licik dan matre.-,-"

"ta-tapi-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Tapi sih, seterah kalian mau terima persyaratan itu atau tidak un…" Deidara memotong ucapan Kiba dengan cepat.

Semua sedang berpikir keras minus Naruto dan Deidara- dari wajah mereka ada yang ketakutan, bingung, menyeringai, datar.

"Baiklah…" ucap mereka kompak sambil menghela napas.

"Hahahaha baguslah kalau begitu, berjuang yo un…! Ayo Naruto kita pergi! dan sampai berjumpa nanti! jaa nee…" ucap deidara sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto pergi.

"Jaa nee teman-teman…" kata Naruto yang sedari tadi diam terus sambil melambai-lambai ala miss universs(?), yang lainnya hanya bercengok ria ngeliat Naruto kaya gitu.

Sebelum Deidara keluar bersama Naruto ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan berkata.

"Oh ya, jangan sampai ketahuan Kyuu-nii ya… bisa-bisa kalian nanti akan dibawah gundukan tanah kalau Kyuu-nii tahu… dan kalo kalian macem-macem ama adik ku yang polos ini kupastikan tubuh kalian akan ancur un…" kata Deidara sambil menyeringai lebar dan berlalu meninggal kan mereka yang sedang bergidik ngeri.

'brother complex…' inner mereka semua.

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N:gomen klo jelek dan banyak typonya…oh ya chapter depan tentang misi-misi para seme untuk ngedapetin Naruto…nanti Naruto akan aku bikin imut dan manis…XD**  
**oh ya dan ada kencan untuk para seme loh..XD**  
**apakah ceritanya panjang? Maaf aku gak bisa buat fic pendek"**

**Terimakasih yang udah mau baca…*bungkuk-bungkuk***

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAANN~….?^_^**

**(boleh ngflame tapi yang bermutu!)**


	2. Perencanaan

Setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan duo makhluk kuning itu, mereka langsung saling menatap tajam.

"Ck, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Dobe-ku pada kalian…" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hoaammm… walaupun merepotkan aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto kepada kalian…" kata pemuda berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru.

"Cih… aku pasti akan mendapatkan Naruto… benarkan Akamaru?" tanya pemuda rambut coklat jabrik a.k.a Kiba kepada anjingnya. Sementara anjingnya hanya menjawab dengan gonggongan.

"Hahaha… pasti aku yang dapat!" kata pemuda berambut panjang a.k.a Neji dengan percaya diri.

"Tidak, pasti aku yang dapat!" kata pemuda berambut eboni a.k.a Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hah~ sudahlah kita liat saja nanti…" kata pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Gaara sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu dari rival-rivalnya.

* * *

**Pilih aku, Naruto!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, SaiNaru , ItaKyuu, menurut kalian SasoDei dijadiin pair juga gak?, hmm mungkin nanti juga ada tambahan pairingnya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~(^.^)~**

* * *

**Dikediaman Namikaze (06:00 AM)**

"Naru-chan ayo bangun… kau harus berangkat sekolah!" ujar wanita cantik berambut merah panjang a.k.a Kushina sambil mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh anaknya dengan lembut.

"Nng… iya Kaachan…" erang seorang pemuda pirang jabrik a.k.a Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Kyaaa… kawaii…" teriak Kushina sambil mencubit kedua pipi cubby Naruto.

"Khuaahcann lephashin…hakhit hahu…!(kaasan lepasin… sakit tahu…!)" omel Naruto dengan tidak jelas kepada Kaasannya yang sering mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Haha… iya..iya!" Kushina melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi tembem Naruto dan mengelus kedua pipi Naruto yang merah akibat ulahnya.

"Yaudah cepat mandi dan setelah itu sarapan, ahh ya Kaasan mau bangunin Kyuu-nii dulu…" ucap Kushina sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Iya… Dei-nii udah bangun?" tanya Naruto sambil menuju kekamar mandi.

"Udah sayang…"

Kushinapun beranjak dari kamarnya Naruto dan pergi kekamar yang ada disamping kamar Naruto. Kushina memandangi pintu berwarna merah terang dan terdapat tulisan diambang pintu 'Kitsune'. Kushina membuka pintu merah itu dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah keorange-orangean panjang masih bergelut dibalik selimut. Khusina merasa kesal karena anak sulungnya masih tidur.

"Kitsune… cepat bangun!" kata Kushina sangar sambil mengguncangkan-guncangkan tubuh seorang pemuda berambut merah keorange-orangean.

"Nng… Lima menit lagi Kushina…" kata pemuda berambut merah orange a.k.a Kyuubi dengan 'sotoy'-nya memanggil Kaasannya dengan nama aslinya dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut bergambar Rubah.

TWICTH'

Tiga persimpangan muncul di pelipis Kushina dan aura hitam pekat mengelilingi tubuh Kushina . Namun, Kyuubi menghiraukannya.

"KITSUUUNNNNEEEE… CEPAT BANGUUUNN! ATAU KAU INGIN TELAAT SEKOOLAH HAH?" Teriak Kushina sampai Minato yang sedang baca Koran di ruang makan sampai terjungkal kebelakang dari bangkunya saking kagetnya mendengar teriakan istrinya yang sangat keras.

"Huh! Kau menggangu saja Kushina…" mau tak mau Kyuubi harus beranjak dari kasurnya kekamar mandi.

"Kitsune tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kaasan…?" omel Kushina kesal karena Kyuubi tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaasan'

Namun, Kyuubi menghiraukannya dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan kasar, sehingga membuat debaman keras. Kushinapun beranjak dari kamar Kyuubi menuju ruang makan dengan perasaan kesal .

* * *

Semua sudah ada di ruang makan. Naruto sudah rapih memakai seragam sekolah juniornya dan sudah duduk manis dikursinya. Deidara dan Kyuubi juga sudah rapih memakai seragam sekolah seniornya menambah kesan cool pada mereka. Semua langsung menyantap makanan yang ada dimeja makan dengan khidmat.

"Naru-chan… masakan Kaasan enak gak? Ini resep Kaasan yang baru loh…" tanya kushina kepada anak bungsunya a.k.a Naruto yang sudah selesai makannya.

"Gak enak!" komentar Kyuubi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak bertanya pada mu! Tapi, aku bertanya dengan Naru-chan…" ketus kushina sambil memean lidahnya.

"Tapi memang tidak enak kushina!" kata kyuubi sambil memakan buah apel merah yang ada ditangannya.

"Kalau tidak enak, kenapa kau habiskan hm?" ejek kushina kepada Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak mau lapar sampai sekolah kushina…" jelas Kyuubi santai.

"Ck, bilang saja enak…" kata kushina kesal.

Sementara yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak dan ibu bertengkar seperti itu. yah mereka memang sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran anak dan ibu ini disetiap pagi, sore, dan menjelang malam.

"Hey… hey…! ayolah Kaasan dan Kyuu jangan bertengkar seperti itu… ayo berangkat sekolah nanti kita terlambat un!" ujar Deidara mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran 'kecil' itu.

"Iya…" kata kyuubi sambil mengambil tasnya yang berada disamping kursinya.

"Oh ya Naru-chan, Kyuu, Dei, Tousan sedang tidak bisa mengantar kalian… jadi naik taksi saja ya… tidak apa-apakan?" kata Minato sang kepala keluarga sambil tersenyum lembut pada ketiga anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tousan, kami tidak perlu naik taksi lagipula sekolah kami dekat kok…" ucap Naruto sambil meminum susunya dan menyisakan susu disekitar mulutnya membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminum susu. Yahh kalian tahulah bagaimana anak kecil kalau sedang minum susu. Kushina melihat mulut Naruto belepotan karena susu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hahaha kau ini belepotan kalau sedang minum susu… sini kaasan bersihkan!" kata Kushina sambil beranjak dari kursinya menuju keNaruto untuk membersihkan susu yang ada dimulut Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menun jukan cengirannya kepada kaasannya.

"Ayo Naru-chan kita berangkat…!" seru kyuubi sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya kepintu depan untuk keluar dan diikuti oleh Deidara dari belakang.

"Kitsune jaga Naru-chan ya…" pesan Kushina pada anak sulungnya.

"Hah~ aku tahu Kushina…" jawab kyuubi sambil memutar kedua mata ruby-nya bosan.

Kyuubi, Deidara, dan Narutopun berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula memang dekat kok sekolahnya. Hanya berjarak puluhan meter dari rumahnya. Kadang-kadang mereka menjaili orang yang sedang lalu-lalang seperti: Kakek-kakek, banci, anak-anak, dan sebagainya. Memang ketiga bersaudara ini penuh dengan kejailan. Tiba-tiba ada mobil sedan hitam berhenti di samping mereka. Merekapun berhenti berjalan dan melihat mobil sedan hitam yang ada disamping mereka.

Kaca mobil sedan hitam itupun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berwajah tampan, bermata onyx, dan ada dua garis diwajahnya yang kita yakini itu adalah keriput. Kyuubi langsung menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka saat melihat wajah itu.

"Ohayou Kyuu-chan…" sapa pria itu dengan senyuman tipis yang bisa membuat nenek-nenek, janda,gadis, wanita, banci tepar ditempatnya(lebay).

"Ohayou keriput!" balas Kyuubi ketus.

"Ehem… kami tidak disapa Itachi-nii?" tanya Deidara dan Naruto merasa diabaikan.

"Hahaha maaf Dei-chan, Naru-chan… Ohayou…" sapa pria yang bernama Itachi itu walau agak telat.

"Ck, telat! Ohayou…" balas Deidara sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii…" balas Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Mau apa kau keriput…?" tanya Kyuubi sinis.

"Mau menjemput kalian…" jawab itachi.

"Tidak, terimakasih… ayo kita berangkat!" tolak Kyuubi dan menyuruh kedua adiknya untuk meneruskan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti tadi. Kedua adiknya hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan jalannya.

"Ayolah Kyuu-chan, lagi pula ada adikku dan Sasori… mau ya?" rayu Itachi supaya mereka mau diantar dan sukses membuat ketiga adik-kakak itu berhenti berjalan.

"Bagaimana Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi.

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuubi lagi.

"Kyuu… lebih baik kita terima tawaran itu supaya tidak telat…" melas Deidara kepada kakaknya sebenarnya sih wajahnya sudah berseri-seri ketika mendengar nama Sasori disebut-sebut. Kyuubi berpikir sebentar untuk memutuskannya. Dia bingung karena ada teman Naruto.

"Hah~ baiklah…" kata Kyuubi menyerah. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau adiknya sudah memelas seperti itu?. merekapun menghampiri mobil itu dan memasukinya. Kyuubi duduk disamping bangku kemudi yang ditempati oleh Itachi. Sementara Naruto bersama Sasuke dibangku tengah, dan Deidar bersama Sasori dibangku paling belakang.

"Ohayou Teme…" sapa Naruto pada pemuda berambut emo setelah memasuki mobil Itachi.

"Hn…" balas pemuda emo itu tidak jelas.

"Bisakah kau menjawab sapaanku dengan benar Teme No Baka…" ucap Naruto kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Mau tak mau yang ada dimobil harus memencet hidungnya supaya tidak ada darah yang keluar minus Naruto, Kyuubi, Deidara karena sudah terbiasa.

"Ohayou Dobe… Puas?" kata pemuda berambut emo a.k.a Sasuke sarkastis dan menatap tajam pemuda blonde yang ada disamping-nya sambil menahan darah yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya untuk menjaga image-nya. Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh memanggil Naru-chan dengan sebutan Dobe, pantat ayam…" ucap Kyuubi tidak terima jika adik kesayangannya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dobe'.

"Hn… dan kau jangan memanggilku Pantat Ayam…!" Ketus Sasuke yang juga tidak terima jika dirinya dipanggil 'pantat ayam'.

"Tapi kau memang seperti pantat ayam…" ejek Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

"Cih…" decih Sasuke kesal. Sementara Naruto hanya cengok melihat kakaknya bertengkar dengan sahabat-nya.

"Hey, sudahlah hentikan pertengkaran kalian…" kata Itachi mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran Kyuubi dan Sasuke sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya..

"Diam kau keriput!/Diam kau aniki!" bentak Kyuubi dan Sasuke berbarengan membuat Itachi pundung seketika.

Sementara itu dua orang sedang asyik-asyik pacaran *?*. Deidara dan Sasori duduk paling belakang.

"Dei-chan tousan mu pasti tukang maling ya?" tanya Sasori yang ingin ngegombal. Tapi, karena Deidara polos atau bodoh iapun menjawab

"Heh? Tukang maling? Tousan bukan maling tahu!" kata Deidara sambil menatap tajam Sasori. Sementara Sasori, dan lainnya bergubrak ria*?*. Sasoripun mulai lagi untuk ngegombal.

"Dei-chan…" panggil Sasori karena Deidara ngambek*?*. Sasori menoel-noel bahu Deidara.

"Apa?!" jawab Deidara ketus.

"U-uhmm… ibumu suka bunga ya?" jurus maut ngegombalpun meluncur lagi.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Pantesan kamu cantik seperti bunga." Sasori tersenyum tipis tapi, lagi-lagi Deidara tambah cemberut.

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki bukan wanita un! Sekali, lagi kau bilang aku cantik, jangan harap dapat jatah!" ancam Deidara. Sasori pundung bukan main. Sementara yang lain menahan ketawanya.

Merekapun sampai didepan sekolah. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Kyuubi dan Deidara juga ingin pergi namun, ditahan oleh suara Itachi dan Sasori.

"Ciuman perpisahannya mana?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Kyuubi dan Deidara menyeringai.

"Baiklah… tapi, tutup matamu." jawab Mereka. Itachi dan Sasori merasa senang dan menutup matanya.

'BUAGH 'BUAGH

Kyuubi dan Deidara tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan mereka yang sedang terkapar dan plus dengan bibir jontor*?*. Yah~ Itachi dan Sasori mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Kyuubi dan Deidara.

* * *

Jam istirahat pun telah tiba membuat semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya ada yang menuju kantin dan sebagainya. Namun, tidak bagi keenam siswa itu yang sedang memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Hey, aku yang duluan mengajak Naruto makan bersama ku…!" seru pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya a.k.a Kiba sambil menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang lain dan menggenggam tangan kanan seseorang.

"Hhoaaammm, aku yang mengajak Naruto duluan…! Mendokusai…" seru pemuda berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan kiri seseorang.

"Tidak, aku yang duluan…" seru seseorang yang mempunyai rambut coklat panjang a.k.a Neji sambil menarik baju seseorang.

"Ck, aku yang mengajak dobe makan bersama ku duluan…" seru pemuda berambut pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kanan seseorang yang sedang digenggam oleh Kiba.

"Aku duluan yang mengajaknya…" seru pemuda lainnya berambut merah bata a.k.a Gaara sambil menggenggam pergelangan kiri seseorang yang juga sedang digenggam oleh Shikamaru.

" Tidak, aku 'kan yang ngajakin Naru-chan duluan…" seru pemuda lain yang berambut eboni a.k.a Sai sambil menarik kerah baju seseorang dari belakang.

acara tarik sana-sinipun dimulai dan membuat OOC mereka karena hanya memperebutkan satu orang. Yang kita panggil seseorang itupun menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya dan lehernya. Ia sudah merasa jengah kepada keenam pemuda yang menarik-narik dirinya dengan nista.

"HENTIKAAANNN… !" teriak pemuda blonde yang sedang ditarik-tarik. Hingga membuat keenam pemuda itu diam dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh pemuda blonde itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kita 'kan bisa makan bersama?" omelnya kesal kepada keenam sahabatnya.

"Tidak mau dobe, aku ingin berdua dengan mu…" kata Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan dari sahabat rivalnya minus Naruto.

"Hah berdua? Aku tidak mau berdua aku hanya ingin makan bersama-sama…" ujar Naruto polos. "hah~ sudahlah lebih baik kita cepat kekantin. Nanti, waktu istirahat kita habis…" sambung Naruto sambil membenarkan bajunya yang berantakan dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan mereka menuju kantin. Keenam pemuda itupun mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Yahh— acara berebutan terulang lagi hanya karena ingin duduk disamping dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Padahal bangku panjang itu masih muat untuk sepuluh orang loh. Auhor malas untuk menceritakan bagaimana mereka berebutan untuk dapat duduk disamping Naruto (ditaboked).

* * *

Sementara diatap Konoha High School Senior (KHSS) terdapat dua orang disana yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau gila Dei…" ujar Kyuubi kepada Deidara dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Deidara menjadi takut kepada Kyuubi setelah dia menceritakan tempo hari yang lalu saat dia membuat persyaratan kepada keenam remaja itu. "Tapi, aku sangat menyukai permainan ini Dei…" sambung Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

"K-k-kau tidak marah Kyuu?" tanya Deidara takut-takut pada Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Karena ini akan menjadi permainan yang sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Kyuubi masih dengan seringaiannya. Kalian pasti tahu lah bagaimana keoverprotektivan Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Hahaha ku kira kau akan marah un…" tawa renyah Deidara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dei, besok hari minggukan?"

"Iya Kyuu…"

"Kurasa besok akan ada yang mengajak Naru-chan pergi…"

"Kurasa juga begitu… memangnya ada apa un?"

"Aku mempunyai rencana Dei… tapi, kita harus melihat targetnya dulu Dei…"

"Memangnya rencana apa un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Sini kubisikin…" kata Kyuubi sambil narik kuping deidara kemulutnya. Kyuubipun membisikan sesuatu yang author tidak ketahui (ditampared). Setelah bisik-bisikannya selesai Kyuubi dan Deidara ketawa iblis sampai jam istirahat mereka habis. Yahh sampai disepanjang koridor masih ketawa iblis dan membuat orang yang sedang menuju kelasnya bergidik ngeri. 'Duo devil…' inner mereka semua.

* * *

Jam pelajaran terakhir pun selesai. Membuat anak-anak bersorak gembira karena waktu pulang sudah tiba. Semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar dari pagar sekolah. Namun, tidak bagi keenam pemuda ini yang terus memperebuti seseorang, lagi.

"Ayo Naru-chan pulang bareng dengan ku…" ujar pemuda berambut eboni a.k.a Sai sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda blonde menuju kearah motor ninja berwarna putih miliknya.

"Tidak, kau harus pulang bersama ku Dobe…" kata pemuda berambut pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda blonde menuju mobil sport hitamnya. Memang Sasuke tadi pagi diantar oleh anikinya hanya saja ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk mengantarkan mobilnya.

"Tidak, tidak, pokoknya Naruto harus bareng dengan ku…" kata pemuda berambut panjang coklat bersikukuhsambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kiri yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Hey tidak, aku yang duluan…" kata pemuda jabrik coklat a.k.a Kiba sambil menarik baju pemuda blonde menuju motor sport berwarnah merah miliknya.

"Hey, hey… sudahlah kasihan Naruto… dia kesakitan tau… mendokusei" ucap pemuda berambut nanas, Nara Shikamaru sambil berusaha melepaskan pemuda blonde yang sedang menahan kesakitan ditangannya.

"Cepat lepaskan…" kata pemuda berambut merah, Sabakhu No Gaara sambil membantu Shikamaru untuk melepaskan tangan-tangan dari tubuh pemuda blonde a.k.a Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. 'kami-sama apa salahku?" tanya Naruto dalam hati, miris.

"Hey, kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Naruto un…?" tanya Deidara yang entah kapan munculnya ketika melihat adiknya diperebutkan dengan nistanya. Semua yang mendengar suara Deidara langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Dei-nii, Kyuu-nii tolong aku…" kata Naruto histeris setelah melihat kedua kakaknya dan berlari menuju kedua kakaknya.

"Hey bocah, kau apakan Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi sangar sambil menatap tajam pada keenam pemuda tadi.

"K-k-kami hanya ingin m-mengajak Naru-chan pu-pulang bareng kok…" jawab Kiba ketakutan.

"Sudah kalian cepat pergi dari sini! Naru tidak akan pulang bareng dengan kalian karena kami yang akan terus pulang bareng dengan Naru-chan…" usir Kyuubi sengit.

"I-iya…" jawab mereka kompak minus Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru merekapun pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi,Naruto, dan Deidara dengan kendaraannya masing-masing.

"Ayo Naru-chan kita pulang…!" seru Kyuubi menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan Hati-hati.

"Kyuu hati-hati tangan Naru-chan masih sakit…" kata Deidara memperingati Kyuubi.

"Iya aku tahu…" ucap Kyuubi. 'Cih! Brengsek…' umpat Kyuubi dalam hati. Merekapun pergi untuk pulang, Deidara sangat khawatir pada Naruto sama halnya dengan -tiba saja terdengar suara dering Hero's Come back. Merekapun berhenti berjalan, Deidara, Kyuubi, dan Naruto memeriksa HP-nya karena Nada dering mereka samaan. ternyata ada satu pesan diHPnya Naruto.

.

.

.

From: Hyuuga Neji

Subject: kencan

Naruto apakah kau mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan ku ketoko Buku?

.

.

.

"Dari siapa Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Naruto.

"Hmm Neji… kencan itu apa sih Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. Kyuubi tampak bingung harus menjawab apa karena Kyuubi tidak mau kalau otak Naruto polos menjadi kotor.

"Hmm Kencan itu seperti jalan-jalan ketaman, kebioskop, dan sebagainya Naruto…" jawab Deidara untuk mewakili Kyuubi dan tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Memangnya ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Neji mengajak ku kencan… tapi aku bingung mau terima atau tidak Kyuu-nii?" Kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja seringaian Kyuubi dan Deidara terpampang diwajah mereka.

"Yasudah terima saja Naru-chan…" seru Deidara.

"Baiklah…" kata Naruto sambil membalas pesan dari Neji.

"Dei sepertinya ada sedikit perubahan dari rencana kita…" bisik Kyuubi pada Deidara.

"Iya Kyuu.. sepertinya rencana kita akan berjalan lancar un…" bisik Deidara dengan seringaiannya. sementara Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat kedua kakaknya yang menampilkan seringaiannya

**TBC?  
**

* * *

Wuaah gomenne ini perbaikan chapter duanya. karena ada yang salah. terimakasih buat ika-chan yang udah beritahu kesalahannya. T.T.

selamat membaca kembali.

**Mind RnR? XD*plaaak**


	3. Misi dimulai

**Pilih aku, Naruto! Chap 3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, SaiNaru , Sasodei, Itakyuu, NejiGaa.**

**Sumarry: Deidara yang mengetahui adiknya 'Naruto' direbutkan oleh para keenam 'SEME' yaitu: Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sai. mengajukan persyaratan untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dari salah satu keenam 'SEME' itu. dan Kyuubi kakak pertama Naruto mempunyai rencana licik kepada keenam 'SEME' itu. Ahh tentu Deidara ikut dalam rencana ini.**

**Sasu,Naru,Kiba,Neji,Shika,Sai,Gaara: 15 tahun**

**Deidara: 17 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 18 tahun**

**Itachi dan Sasori: 20 tahun**

**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~(^.^)~**

* * *

**Dikediaman Namikaze (19:43 Malam)**

Terlihat dua makhluk yang suka ngegombal*?* sedang asyik-asyik tidur-tiduran diruang tamu. Kyuubi makhluk berwarna orange, dan Deidara makhluk berwarna kuning(digampar KyuuDei).

"Dei…" panggil Kyuubi pada Deidara yang sedang menonton pahlawan bertopeng*?*.

"Apa un?" sahut Deidara.

"Hmm besok apakah kita harus mengikuti Naru?" tanya Kyuubi mengingat adik tercintanya akan pergi dengan makhluk tak berpupil.

"Ya, tapi, kalau kau tidak mau aku pergi dengan Nagato saja un." Jawab Deidara yang masih focus dengan tvnya.

"Tidak, aku ikut!" tegas Kyuubi.

"Hmm, baiklah. Hahaha aku pahlawan bertopeng un!" ucapnya sembari mengikuti gaya pahlawan bertopeng*?* membuat Kyuubi sweatdrope akut.

'Klik

"Hei! Kok diganti sih?" protes Deidara pada Kyuubi yang sedang memasang tampang watados.

"Habisnya kau gila! Mendingan nonton Pokemon." balas Kyuubi santai. Kepala Deidara berkedut langsung saja ia merebut remotenya dari Kyuubi(bener gak sih tulisannya?).

'Klik

"Hei! Jangan diganti." Sekarang Kyuubilah yang protes. Kyuubipun mengambil remote dari tangan Deidara. Deidara pun juga merebut remote dari tangan Kyuubi. Merekapun saling merebut remote. Poor remote

'Klik

"Arrgghh! Jngan diganti!"

'Klik

"Bodo un, kau duluan sih yang mengganti kartun kesayanganku!"

'Klik

"Hei memangnya kau saja yang mau nonton! Aku juga mau nonton Pokemon tahu!"

'Klik

"Aaarghh… kau sebagai kakak harus mengalah dong sama adik!"

'Klik

"Seharusnya Kau yang harus mengalah sebagai adik!"

Deidarapun sweatdrope. 'seharusnyakan dia…'

"Dei, Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja menonton kartun!"

Deidara bertambah sweatdrope akut*?*. 'lah? Bukannya dia ya kaya anak kecil?' batinnya.

"Hei, kau juga seperti anak kecil un!"

'Klik

Kushina yang sedang berada dialam baka*?*(ditabok) ehem, maksudnya lagi ada diDapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamupun mendengar suara berisik. Lantas iapun meninggalkan masakannya untuk makan malam dan menuju ruang tamu.

'Ctak, 'Ctak, 'Ctak

Dikepala Kushina dipenuhi oleh tiga perempatan. Kepalanya berkedut saat melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang berguling-guling*?* sambil merebut sebuah remote tv. Iapun mendekati anaknya sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

KyuuDei yang merasakan aura yang sangat tidak menyenangkan lantas berhenti dari acara guling-gulingannya*?*. merekapun mendongak dan melihat Kushina sedang menatap nyalang. KyuuDeipun duduk bertumpu dengan kakinya sambil menunduk. Mereka takut kalau Kushina sudah marah seperti itu.

"Kalian…" geram Kushina yang notebene sebagai ibu dari kedua orang itu. rambut merahnya berkobar-kobar menyerupai api yang sedang bergejolak.

"I-ibu… K-kyuu d-duluan bu…" ucap Deidara ketakutan sambil menunjuk Kyuubi yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidak, dia duluan Kushina!" Kyuubipun juga menunjuk Deidara.

"Dia un!"

"Dia!"

"Dia un!"

'Ctak

Kushina tambah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Sementara KyuuDei masih saling salah menyalahkan. Kesabaran Kushinapun semakin habis.

'Bletak 'Bletak

Kushina menyeringai dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti habis membersihkan debu yang menempel ditelapak tangannya lalu, iapun meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju dapurnya dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang terkapar dengan tidak elitnya dilantai dan plus sebuah benjolan besar dikedua kepala orang itu.

* * *

**Semenatara itu…**

Kamar bernuansa orange dengan didominasikan berwarna kuning terlihat sangat indah terlebih lagi orang yang menempati kamar itu. Namikaze Naruto, nama pemuda yang sedang berdiam diri sambil memeluk sebuah boneka rubah.

Dari matanya ia terlihat sayu. Rambutnya acak-acakan sepertinya ia habis bangun tidur. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah getaran terasa dikasurnya. Ya! Handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Tangan tan itupun mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya. Ada 6 pesan yang belum dibuka. Iapun membuka semua pesan itu. yang pertama dari Neji.

* * *

From: Hyuuga Neji

Subject: …

Naruto besok jadikan?

Narutopun membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban 'iya'. Naruto pun membuka pesan yang kedua dari Sasuke.

* * *

From: Teme-Sasuke  
Subject: …

Dobe?

Narutopun juga membalas pesan itu. ia pun melanjutkan membuka pesan yang lainnya. Pesan itu ada yang dari Gaara, Sai, Kiba, dan Shikamaru.

* * *

From: Gaara simata panda

Subject: …

Naruto?

* * *

From: Sai

Subject : …

Naru-chan?

* * *

From : Kiba pecinta anjing

Subject: …

Oi?

* * *

From : Shikamaru

Subject: Mendokusei

Mendokusei…

* * *

Naruto Sweatdrope saat melihat pesan dari Shikamaru yang tidak jelas. Iapun menaruh handphonenya dikasur —setelah membalas semua pesan itu—. iapun berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Setelah itu, iapun turun kebawah untuk keruang makan setelah mendengar teriakan Kushina untuk menyuruhnya makan malam.

Sebelum Naruto duduk untuk menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya iapun menghampiri Kushina yang masih didapur.

"Ibu, Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii kemana?" tanyanya heran ktika dua makhluk yang sangat ia kenal berisik selain dirinya belum duduk manis didepan meja makan.

"Ha-ah mereka ada diruang tamu. Oh ya cepat bangunkan mereka!" jawab Kushina sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah bu…" Narutopun meninggalkan Kushina menuju ruang tamu. Setelah sampai iapun membangunkan Kyuubi dan Deidara.

"Kyuu-nii, Dei-nii bangun…" seru Naruto selang beberapa menit KyuuDeipun bangun dan meringis ketika merasakan sakit dikepalanya. 'Siaal, Kushina awas Kau (un)...' batin mereka. Sementara Kushina tampak bersin-bersin gaje.

"Ayo kita makan…" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu dihadapan mereka. Kyuubi dan Deidarapun mengikuti Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal.

* * *

**Dikamar Deidara (20:20 Malam)**

Terlihat dua orang sedang bermain sesuatu. Ha-ah ternyata Deidara dan Kyuubi sedang main monopoli. Deidara terlihat senang sementara, Kyuubi tampak gelisah. Yah— mereka sudah baikan dari insiden tadi.

"Hoho kau harus bayar un! Karena kau berhenti diwilayahku." Ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk patung kecil berwarna merah berhenti disebuah gambar bertuliskan 'Afrika'.

"Aarrrgh! Patungku tidak berhenti disitu tapi dikotak start!" elak Kyuubi.

"Jangan berbohong Kyuu… aku tahu kalau kau berhenti diwilayahku, Ayo bayar 200 ribu!" Mau tak mau Kyuubipun mengasih uang monopolinya keDeidara. Deidara melompat-lompat gaje, kesenangan.

"Yeah un, aku dapet 200 ribuuu!" teriak Deidara gaje. Kyuubi sweatdrope 'uang bohongan aja kok seneng banget…'. Walaupun Deidara pecinta petasan*?* tapi, ia juga mencintai uang. Yah ini semua gara-gara Kakuzu teman sekelas Deidara.

Deidarapun mengocok dadunya karena sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk jalan. "Kyuu… kau tahu bukan kalau aku hanya mengetes mereka…" ucap Deidara sambil melemparkan dadunya, iapun menjalankan patung berwarna kuning itu Sembilan langkah.

"Iya, aku tahu… tapi, Dei kenapa kau akan mengambil kendaraan mereka?" Kyuubipun mengocok dadunya karena giliran dia untuk jalan.

"Hehehe, kendaraan mereka akan kujual." Deidara menjalankan patungnya dan berhenti diwilayah jepang.

"Ck, tapi, Dei menurutku kesannya seperti menjual Naru…" ucap Kyuubi sambil melempar dadu.

"Fufufu, aku tidak mungkin menjual Naru, Kyuu… aku hanya ingin bermain. Hei, kau berhenti diwilayahku! Ayo byar pajaknya 95 ribu!" ujar Deidara. Kyuubi hanya nyengir.

"Ngutang yak?" kata Kyuubi.

"Tidak, Ayo bayar!"

"Aku tidak punya uang Dei…"

"Hah yasudah!" Deidara dan Kyuubipun selesai bermain dan pemenangnya adalah Deidara karena Kyuubi bangkrut.

Lalu, merekapun tidur berdua diranjang Deidara. Ehem mereka bukan pasangan Yaoi ya…

"Oyasumi Kyuu…" ucap Deidara.

"Oyasumi Dei…" balas Kyuubi. Merekapun tidur saling berpelukan mesra*?*. ehem lupakan kata yang terakhir karena KyuuDei bukan pasangan Yaoi.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya (08: 17 pagi)**

Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya begitu pula Kyuubi dan Deidara yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk meluncurkan misinya*?*.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya sangat keren. T-shirt berwarna putih polos dilapisi kemeja berwarna hijau muda dan membiarkan kancingnya terbuka, ia memakai celana berjins hitam cocok dengannya, dan ia memakai kacamata berwarna merah tampak sangat manis namun, ia lebih memilih kata keren dari pada manis. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya pun terbuka menampilkan pria berambut panjang aka Deidara.

"Aniki, bagaimana aku keren kan?" ucap Naruto dengan PeDenya. Sementara, Deidara tampak matanya berbinar-binar.

"Tidak, Kau sangat manis Naru-chan…" ucap Deidara membuat Naruto hampir mau bergubrak ria dengan Author. "Ha-ah sepertinya ada yang kurang darimu." Deidara mengobrak-ngabrik laci kecil Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang heran.

Setelah, Deidara mendapatkan benda yang ia cari iapun tersenyum senang. Sementara Naruto, menatap horror benda itu.

"J-je-jepitan?" Ucap Naruto horror.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Deidara sok bertampang polos dan sedikit menyeringai. Deidarapun mendekati Naruto namun, Naruto menghindar.

"Uwaaahh… aku tidak mau pakai itu." teriak Naruto membahana seantreo jepang(halah).

"Fufufu kau harus pakai ini Naru-chan…" kata Deidara. Deidara menangkap Naruto dan memasangnya jepitan berwarna hijau muda itu dengan cara kasar. Setelah berhasil iapun menjauhi Naruto dan mengambil sebuah tampak menangis Bombay.

"Huwee… aku tidak mau pakai iniii…" rengeknya.

"Jangan berani melepas jepitan itu atau kau mati." Ancam Dei ketika melihat Naruto sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk melepas jepitan itu. "Ayo tersenyum…" Naruto pun tersenyum dengan cara yang dipaksakan. Dei memotret Naruto untuk menjadi bahan kenang-kenangan.

Setelah sesi pemotretannya selesai*?* Naruto memandang aneh kepada anikinya.

"Aniki, kenapa kau rapih sekali? Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

'DEG

Deidara membulatkan matanya. Tapi langsung ia rubah menjadi tatapan biasa.

"A-ah a-aku tidak kemana-mana kok…" jawab Deidara gugup.

"Oh… baiklah aku mau pergi dulu."pamit Naruto. Deidara menghela napas lega setelah Naruto pergi. Iapun keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju kamar Kyuubi.

Naruto sedang menunggu didepan beranda rumahnya. Terdengar suara klakson dari gerbangnya lantas iapun mbuka gerbang itu. ia melihat mobil sedan berwarna putih, pintu mobil itupun terbuka menampilkan pria berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender pucat, Hyuuga Neji.

"Oi… Neji." Sapa Naruto riang. Nejipun tersenyum.

"Naruto kau manis sekali." Puji Neji melihat penampilan Naruto. Hampir saja cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Heh? Aku ini keren tahu bukan manis," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Neji hanya terkekeh.

"Hahaha… Yasudah ayo masuk!" seru Neji sambil membukakan pintu untuk Naruto masuk kedalam mobil-nya, yah~ bisa dibilang itu calon mobil Deidara. Mobil berwarna sedan itupun pergi.

Deidara dan Kyuubi sedang menyeringai ala devil. "Dei… pakai mobil ku." Ucap Kyuubi, Deidara mengangguk dan langsung kegarasi. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil sport berwarna hitam dan bermotif awan berwarna merah (seperti Akatsuki) mobil itu mengkilau membuat siapa saja ingin memilikinya. Kyuubi tersenyum puas karena mobil yang sudah lama ia tak pakai masih terlihat baru dan ingatkan dia untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada ayah tercintanya(?) yang telah merawat mobil-nya.

Kyuubipun masuk kedalam mobil itu namun, ia biarkan adiknya yang menyetir. "Kyuu, kenapa kau tak memakai mobil ini ? padahal, mobil ini keren tahu un…" ucap Deidara sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ha-ah… kau tahukan kalau aku malas memakai mobil ini." Mata ruby itu melirik Deidara yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam.

"Ha-ah aku tahu kau malas karena tidak bisa berjalan bersama Naru 'kan?" kata Deidara sambil tersenyum jahil. Kyuubi memilih diam dan memakai kacamata hitam(untuk penyamaran) dari pada menanggapi ucapan Deidara tadi.

.

Neji dan Naruto telah sampai ditujuan mereka yaitu toko buku dan mereka juga tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang diikuti oleh pasangan duo devil aka KyuuDei.

Merekapun masuk begitu juga Kyuubi dan Deidara –masih dengan jarak jauh-. Didalam toko buku itu terlihat luas, rak buku berjejeran dengan rapih, bersih, dan nyaman, membuat Naruto kagum karena ia baru kali memasuki toko buku ini.

"Wuaah Neji, toko ini bagus sekali." Puji Naruto sambil berlari kecil. 'Huh, tentu saja karena ini punya ku.' Batin Neji.

"Naruto, ambillah buku yang kau perlukan sesukamu, nanti aku yang bayar." Ujar Neji membuat Naruto senang.

"Hontou?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Neji.

"Yeey, Neji baik deh." Sorak Naruto sambil memeluk Neji. Neji bersemu dan senyumpun terpasang diwajahnya.

Deidara menajamkan matanya ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah sedang mengambil salah satu buku dirak buku itu, Deidara menyeringai devil. Deidara mencari Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang disampingnya. Ia pun memutari arena itu namun, nihil tak ada Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Kyuubi sedang memanjat pohon yang ada didepan toko buku ini untuk mengambil apel.

'TWICTH

Kepala Deidara berkedut menyaksikannya. Iapun langsung menghampiri pohon itu dan menimpuki Kyuubi dengan batu yang sedang asyik memakan apel diatas.

Kyuubipun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Hei, apa-apaan sih kau?!" bentak Kyuubi pada Deidara.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kita ini sedang mengikuti Naru tapi kau malah makan!" Deidara menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi. Kyuubi nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe… abis aku tidak tahan untuk memakan mereka." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjuk buah apel berwarna merah.

"Ck, kau boleh makan apel tapi tidak sekarang Kyuu… ayo cepetan masuk ada simata panda tuh!" Deidara ngedumel gajelas sambil memasuki toko buku itu. Kyuubi juga masuk tapi ia menangis Bombay melihat sekumpulan apel berwarna merah tidak dijamah olehnya.

.

Pria bermata panda, Sabaku no Gaara. Sedang asyik memilih buku. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang -yang ia yakini Naruto- sedang memilih buku.

Iapun mengamati pria berambut kuning dari kejauhan dan dugaannya betul kalau itu Naruto, uke idaman dia*?*. dengan senang hati iapun mendekati Naruto namun, ia berhenti ketika melihat Neji menghampiri Naruto dan berjalan kearah kasir.

Muka Gaara memerah, bukan karena malu, cemburu atau apa tapi, ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Naruto dan Neji, ia tidak mau jika ukenya akan pergi dengan pria mata tak berpupil itu. Karena jarak dia dengan NejiNaru membuat dia kehilangan Neji dan Naruto yang entah sudah kemana. Diapun berlari dan mendapati Naruto sedang memasuki mobil yang ia yakini mobil Neji. Mobil itupun pergi dengan cepat dengan segera Gaara menaiki motornya dan mengikuti mobil Neji.

Deidara dan Kyuubi sudah dari tadi mengikuti NejiNaru.

Neji sesekali melirik calon ukenya. Betapa ia senang bisa kencan -walaupun sepihak- dengan Naruto.

"Naru kita ketaman bermain ya?" tanya Neji.

"Eh? Baiklah." Jawab Naruto singkat. Merekapun sampai ditaman bermain. Neji membeli karcisnya dan merekapun masuk kedalam taman bermain itu.

Kyuubi dan Deidarapun juga ikut membeli karcis dan mereka tahu kalau Gaara juga mengikuti NejiNaru namun, ia biarkan. Gaara mau tak mau ia juga harus membeli karcis dan memasuki taman berisik itu, menurutnya.

.

Naruto memandang takjub yang ada disekelilingnya. Ada permainan yang sangat keren, iapun menuju permainan itu. yeah, roller coaster. Neji memandang horror permainan itu. ia meneguk ludah saat Naruto menarik tangannya kepermainan itu. ia menggeleng pelan tapi, saat melihat wajah Naruto kecewa iapun tidak jadi menolaknya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar ketakutan iapun mkenaiki kereta mini yang ada didepan bersama Naruto. KyuuDeiGaa meneguk ludahnya sendiri sama seperti Neji tadi, 'Naru, apakah aku harus menaiki permainan in?' batinnya Gaara, 'Naru-chan akan kubunuh kau!' batin Deidara sadis. 'Naruto, kenapa kau suka permainan yang bikin orang jantungan?' batin Kyuubi miris.

Mau tak mau merekapun menaiki roller coaster itu dibelakang Naruto. Mereka merutuki Naruto. Karena kereta mini itu akan siap landas*?* kereta itupun berjalan dengan pelan. Yeah setelah kereta mini itu menanjak dan menurun membuat berjalan dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Membuat muka ketiga orang itu –minus Naruto- pucat pasi. Kereta mini itu berputar-putar membuat orang ingin muntah kecuali, Naruto yang sedang berteriak-teriak kesenangan.

Kereta mini itupun berjalan dengan pelan dan berhenti ditempat saat mereka naik. KyuuDeiNejiGaa menahan muntah, muka mereka sudah pucat. Neji segera berlari menghiraukan teriak-teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya. Naruto yang kebingungan lngsung mengejar Neji. Sementara, ktiga orang itu sedang berjalan sempoyongan mencoba mengejar Naruto. Ckckck kasian sekali mereka*Author ketawa nista*(ditendang)

* * *

Setelah keadaan semakin buruk*?*, ah— maksud Author setelah keadaan mereka sudah membaik, mereka akhirnyapun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kecuali, Gaara yang terus muntah namun, kali ini dia tahan supaya bisa mengikuti Naruto. Hari ini sudah malam namun, tempat itu masih ramai.

"N-n-neji k-ke-kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap horror gedung yang ada didepannya dan ada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Labirin Mystery'.

"Ah- tidak aku hanya ingin kesini. Memangnya, kau takut?" tanya Neji. Naruto yang mendengar kata takut langsung mengelaknya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut! Ayo!" seru Naruto lantang walaupun dalam hatinya 'Ibu… tolong akuuuu…'.

Naruto menarik tangan Neji. Dan memasuki gedung gelap itu-sesudah bayar tiket-. Kyuubi dan Deidara saling menatap dan membelalakan matanya.

"Oh tidak un…"

"Oh, shit!" umpat Kyuubi.

Gaara sudah dari tadi masuk duluan karena ingin terus mengikuti Naruto. Deidara dan Kyuubi langsung berlari memasuki gedung itu –sesudah bayar-.

'Naruto… kau bodoh un…'

'Naruto kenapa kau bisa setolol ini hah?! Oh shit!'

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tunggu chapter depan okeh!

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N:**

uwaahh kalian masih ingat tidak cerita ini... maklum kalau lama mempublishnya karena sibuk dan kehabisan ide dan terlebih lagi dulu aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fic ini tapi, yah~ karena ada ide dilanjutin lagi degh XD...

dan terimakasih buat semua yang udah riviews dichap 2 dan terlebih lagi Author favo saya meriviews fic ini *terharu T.T. terimaksih buat Oyabun-san aku penggemar mu.. XD, tpi tunggu dulu gajulan itu apa yak?. dan gomen aku gak bisa bales riviews kalian T.T.. mungkin chap depan aku akan bales oke!

kalau kalian masih ingat dengan cerita ini tolong diriviews ya... :D

**Mind RnR?**


End file.
